A Leap of Faith
by Jem Tiers
Summary: A crush hidden for years comes out when Ginny takes a leap of faith and asks Hermione to help her study...


A/N: This is a request fic, requested by my boyfriend, of course. This is my first time writing yuri that I can recall, so I'm not sure how good it is. Also, I probably went pretty OOC for both Ginny and Hermione at some points, but I really tried not to. ^^;

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I mean, that would be all kinds of awesome if I did, but I don't. Also, this fic is rated Mature, so don't read it if you aren't, well, mature. Thanks!

* * *

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Ginny said to the boy she had just run into, not really looking at him. She gathered her scattered books from the floor, a bit embarrassedly.

"Need a hand, Ginny?" a voice said behind her. Ginny's cheeks immediately flushed bright red, and she ducked her head to hide that with her hair.

"N-no thank you, Hermione," Ginny responded, trying not to sound embarrassed. She picked up her last book and hugged it to her chest along with the others.

"Well then, are you alright?" Hermione pressed.

"Yes, fine," Ginny nodded, not looking at Hermione. "Uh...I have to get to..."

"Your next class. Right. Of course. Me too," Hermione said, nodding profusely. "Um...see you later, then," she said.

Ginny nodded, then turned to face Hermione. She hesitated, but then said, "Hermione, would you help me study later? I have a quiz in Potions tomorrow, and...well..."

"Oh, of course, Ginny," Hermione said, smiling brightly. "The Common Room at eight, then?"

"Sounds great, thanks," Ginny said, turning to leave. "I'll see you then."

* * *

"So you add in the shredded mandragora leaves then, but _only_ half of them, or it comes out wrong," Hermione said, pointing in Ginny's potion book. Ginny nodded, not really paying attention. She more enjoyed watching Hermione's lips move, and wondering what they tasted like.

She thought about it a lot as Hermione went over the next few steps of the potion-making process.

"Ginny? Ginny, are you even listening?" Hermione asked, jolting Ginny out of her daze.

"Hm? Oh yeah...I'm listening," Ginny nodded until Hermione went back to the Potions book, at which point she focused on her lips again.

Hermione snapper her fingers in Ginny's face after a moment. "Are you sure you're alright, Ginny? You look a bit..."

"Oh, right, well, come to think of it, I suppose I do feel a little off...would you mind walking me up to my room?" Ginny asked as innocently as she could manage.

"Of course," Hermione said, getting up and going over to help Ginny.

* * *

"It's this one," Ginny told Hermione, indicating the door they were in front of. Hermione nodded and led her inside, to the only thus-far-unoccupied bed in the room.

As soon as Ginny had sat on her bed, Hermione turned to leave, mumbling, "Feel better, Ginny," a bit embarrassedly.

"Hermione, wait," Ginny said quietly, not wanting to wake her roommates. "Do you...would you ever consider..."

Hermione had turned back to look at her; then, sensing it was at least a somewhat important topic, sat down on the edge of Ginny's bed.

The redhead eyed Hermione's lips for a second, her heart fluttering. Even in the semidarkness, they looked completely perfect.

"Would I ever consider what, Ginny?" Hermione prompted, a bit puzzled.

"Would you ever...consider...this?" Ginny asked, pressing her lips to Hermione's, a bit nervously at first. Hermione was too stunned to kiss back, but on the other hand, she wasn't pushing Ginny away...

Finally Ginny broke her lips away from Hermione's feeling a bit lightheaded. It took Hermione a moment to collect her thoughts before she said quietly, "Yes...I think I would...consider...that..."

Ginny's mouth was immediately back on Hermione's, kissing her as she had wanted to for so long. Slowly, she pulled Hermione, who was now kissing back a bit hesitantly, onto the bed with her.

With one hand, Ginny began to close the curtains around her bed, for privacy. Hermione had started emitting small moans as Ginny's tongue worked its way inside her mouth.

"Hermione," Ginny said between kisses once the curtains were closed, "perhaps we should put a silence spell--"

Hermione quickly took her wand out of her pocket, murmured a spell, then went back to kissing Ginny.

The redhead began feeling much braver, now that no one could hear what they were doing. She slowly, giving plenty of time for protests, began to slide down Hermione's pants. Then, she slid her hand, equally slowly, into her panties, caressing her already wet folds.

Hermione made some rather encouraging moans into Ginny's mouth, prompting Ginny to slowly slide one finger into Hermione's core, eliciting a sharp gasp of pleasure. Ginny slowly pushed another finger in until she felt Hermione tighten around her fingers.

She murmured into Hermione's mouth, "You like that?" to which Hermione responded by deepening the kiss and nodding vigorously.

Ginny began sliding her fingers in and out at a slow, even pace. Hermione began moaning a little more audibly into Ginny's mouth, encouraging her to quicken the pace.

"Ginny," Hermione moaned, still trying to be somewhat quiet. The redhead broke the kiss, and removed her fingers, to which Hermiond gave a rather indignant sigh.

"Shh...be patient," Ginny whispered in Hermione's ear as she slipped off the older girl's panties. "I promise you'll like this."

The next thing Hermione knew, she felt Ginny's tongue playing between her legs. She moaned softly, then louder and louder as she approached her climax.

At last, she tangled her hands in Ginny's hair and moaned her name loudly, arching her back as she came. As soon as Hermione came down, Ginny lay back down next to Hermione, satisfied.

Hermione's eyes met Ginny's in the semidarkness, both of them trying to fully absorb what was happening. Finally, Hermione's breathing slowed, and she asked Ginny, "Would you like me to...well...also..."

Ginny smiled, but shook her head. "I'm alright, for now—maybe next time?"

And as they both looked into each others' eyes, they knew there would be a next time.


End file.
